


Marshmallow

by AngelynMoon



Series: Dragonling [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dragon Antics, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Summary: The Bane/Lightwood family roasts marshmallows.





	Marshmallow

Summary: The Bane/Lightwood family roasts marshmallows.  
(Dragonling)  
\-----

"Why are you even replacing them?" Alec asked as he stared at their burning couch.

"Where else will we cuddle?" Magnus asked, staring at the blaze, Kindle's fire now mature enough that he could no longer put it out before it's fuel source was gone, Magnus honestly felt relieved that his fireproofing spells still worked against her flames.

"Pretty fire!" Nilasha cried as she followed Chairman Meow into the room.

"Yes, pretty fire." Alec said as he caught her up in his arms as she ran towards the couch, "Don't touch."

"Marshmallow?" Nilasha asked looking first to Alec and then to Magnus.

Magnus sighed, "Marshmallows." He agreed, conjuring some along with some long metal sticks to roast them with.

They all sat before the burning couch, Nilasha in Alec's lap and Kindle peering over Alec's shoulder as Magnus handed Alec the children's sticks, Marshmallows already on them, keeping two for himself and Alec, setting a small cup of chocolate by the flames to melt so that Magnus could dip Alec and his Marshmallow in it.

It was done with familiarity and practice as nearly once a week Kindle would burn a couch, more often than that though.

"Why does she even hate my couches so much?" Magnus asked for the thousandth time.

Kindle turned to Magnus and stared at him like he should already know, burping a bit of smoke before taking the Marshmallow that Alec offered her.

"They are not horrid!" Magnus glared at her.

"Magnus." Alec sighed as he fed Nilasha her own Marshmallow, "She had to hate something."

"But my couches! It's not even any couch, it's just mine!" Magnus whined as he dipped his and Alec's Marshmallows in the chocolate and offered one to Alec.

"Maybe the color offends her." Alec suggested, eating the chocolate covered Marshmallow and licking up the drip that spilled over Magnus' flingers.

"They are all different colors!" Magnus pointed out.

"Maybe smell then." Alec offered Nilasha and Kindle another Marshmallow.

Magnus paused to think and turned to stare at the Dragonling in realization.

"Are you destroying my couches because Alec and I had sex on them?" Magnus asked and heard Alec give a choking cough.

Kindle looked at him and blew a small harmless jet of flame at him.

Magnus sighed, "Fine, keep killing my couches, because Alec and I are not stopping."

Kindle fell off her perch with a loud whine, like she was dying.

Alec stared down at the happy baby Warlock in his lap, "I'm so glad that you are too young to understand this conversation and that you are much too distracted by Marshmallows to be paying attention." Alec said as he fed Nilasha another Marshmallow.

The next day Magnus was pleased to learn that Kindle had set fire to the couch that resided in Alec's office. His theory proved correct as Alec glared at him while Magnus merely smirked at him.

Magnus was glad to discover that it wasn't the couches Kindle hated but what Magnus did to Alec on them.

\----

A/N: Please do not feed your dragonling Marshmallows, they are not part of a Dragon's diet and could possibly harm them.


End file.
